


【授翻】Up The Ante/增加筹码

by yzhuang1113



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhuang1113/pseuds/yzhuang1113
Summary: 迪克和杰森一起分享了更多的自制菜肴，并且重赛了一次扑克。杰森并没有从上一次的失败中吸取多少教训，但还是赢了。某种程度上。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【授翻】Up The Ante/增加筹码

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up The Ante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734528) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



> 译者注：仍然是女神的小甜饼，剧情衔接 Raise the Stakes。212无差，没有肉。  
> 两篇的标题都是增加筹码、提高赌注的意思。

“我一定是误入了辣椒的天堂，”迪克边说边俯身凑近了那个微微沸腾的锅子，严重入侵了杰森的私人空间。

杰森不满地咕哝了一声。第一次给迪克做饭是出于杰森的邀请，为了回报之前的红烩牛肉。但后来不知怎么的，一次变成了四次，而且完全没有经过他的允许。实际上，这次已经是第五次。真见鬼，他不确定这是怎么发生的。

“这是什么？”迪克好奇地问。

“多罗瓦特(Doro Wat)，”杰森说，“提基尔戈曼(Tikil Gomen) ，”他指着第三个炖锅，“还有施若瓦特(Shiro Wat)。埃塞俄比亚菜。”*

迪克粲然一笑，“你似乎是决心要带我来个环球烹饪之旅了——这可不是抱怨！你上次做的那个印度咖喱让我震惊得袜子都掉了，字面意义上那种。”

杰森叹息了一声，“并不是字面意义上，迪克，而且那道是斯里兰卡咖喱。”

“但它棒呆了。”

那道咖喱确实美味，杰森并非在吹牛。这个绝妙的食谱是他任务之旅的中场休息赐予他的礼物。

但公平地说，杰森不该对此抱怨，他发现自己还挺喜欢给迪克做饭的：他们都更欣赏生活中更“辛辣”的那一面，而迪克永远对美食充满热情，惊人程度的热情。不过对于烹饪的部分就没那么积极了，幸好他很乐意接手切蔬菜和搅拌酱汁的工作，所以这样分工也不错。

“去拿点小碟子，用来装面包，然后洗个手，今天的菜要用手抓着吃。”

迪克怀疑地瞥了一眼那锅翻滚着热气的棕色炖菜，但没有质疑杰森的命令。他甚至取来了隔热垫放在桌上——惊人的是，原来这个人经过训练也能用合乎逻辑的方式做家务。

杰森把印杰拉面包（injera bread）放在一个很大的浅盘上，然后用勺子舀了各种不同的炖肉和蔬菜浇在上面。他曾短暂地考虑过亲手做这种面包，但最终还是决定从一家他偶尔会光顾的小埃塞俄比亚熟食店买一些。之前的几次尝试并没有完全达到他的标准，而他又不愿意把并非最好的食物端上桌。

他们围坐在他的矮咖啡桌旁，迪克在等待的时候像个孩子一样激动地搓着手。他就是行走的讽刺画。不过抛开滑稽的部分又是那么的真诚。很难让人不觉得可爱。

“所以，不用叉子我们该怎么吃？”迪克问。

杰森撕下了一小块面包，展示给迪克看如何在不弄脏自己的手指或者裤子的前提下，用面包舀起炖肉吃。

“绝妙。”迪克尽量在填满自己的嘴的同时没掉下任何东西，然后露出了一个幸福而满足的表情。“哦，天，我以前竟然没吃过这个？味道很复合，我爱这个。”话音未落就又往嘴里塞了一大口。

杰森感到在自己内心黯淡的余烬中好像有什么东西被点亮了。

真尴尬。

杰森试图板起脸来掩饰迪克的赞美带给他的骄傲情绪，并把注意力集中在介绍一种新食物给其他人的喜悦上。“试试这个。”

迪克舀了一勺，“黄咖喱糊怎么会这么好吃，杰鸟，怎么做到的？”

“靠正确的香料和一个真正的好食谱，”杰森说。食物还很烫，他希望这个借口足以解释他脸上腾起的红晕。应该没什么问题，毕竟迪克看起来有点热，脸也有点红。

分享同一盘食物带来了一种奇特的亲密感，在盘子快要见底的时候，他们的手指有意无意地擦过对方的。再喝上一杯冰啤酒，杰森几乎沉醉于愉悦与满足。

“棒透了，”迪克说，杰森永远也不会习惯从他口中得到如此多的赞美。他迟早会对这感觉上瘾。

“我很高兴你喜欢。”

迪克坐在地板上，头靠在沙发上，露出一个懒洋洋的笑，“所以我们的美食之旅的下一站是哪？”

“下一站？该轮到你了，屌脸。”

“哦，得了吧，和你不一样，我可算不上好厨子。当我们可以吃到这么妙的食物的时候，有谁会想吃我做的主要原料来自罐头的番茄肉酱？”

“对不起，迪基，木已成舟，我已经吃过你的红烩牛肉了。我知道你有能力做真正美味的东西，你只是想偷懒。”

迪克噘着嘴，“好吧，我想我可以做波兰饺子，卷心菜和蘑菇馅的会很好吃。”他挑起一边嘴角，“你可以帮我揉面团。”

这听上去几乎像是暗示着什么，但杰森不能确定——没有关于揉面的性暗示吧，有吗？

迪克轻声笑了起来，然后抽出了那副可怕的纸牌。“那么，小翅膀，准备好再来一局了吗？”

杰森冷笑了一声，尽管由于食物带来的满足感，并没有更多的怒气被激起。“我讨厌这个绰号，它根本就说不通。哪怕在我还是罗宾时就解释不通，现在更是完全没有意义。”

“对我来说它十分合理，”迪克说，好像这样就可以结束这个话题。“那么，扑克？”

杰森叹了口气，他已经预感到自己会后悔了。“好吧。”

迪克慢吞吞地洗着牌，杰森警觉地盯着牌以防迪克在密谋作弊。他毫不意外地发现迪克也很擅长手头的小花招。

“那就快着点，你哪里不对？紧张？”杰森说，紧接着他意识到，迪克确实看起来有点焦躁，就好像他在计划着什么但不确定是不是行得通。

但杰森的话让迪克咧开嘴笑了，自信得就好像过去的一分钟内神经质地洗着牌的人不是他似的，“所以，这次你想玩儿点大的么？”迪克眨了眨眼睛问道。

他所有的焦躁都消失不见了，仿佛从未存在过一样，现在他的眼睛里又有了那种神采，就像是他第一次诈了杰森的时候那样：鬼鬼崇崇而兴高采烈。

和上一次完全相同，杰森无法让自己变得明智。“怎么讲？”他小心地问，他已经知道自己终归要败给迪克藏在袖子里的阴谋诡计。（只希望不要像上次一样败给一对A）

迪克挥了挥手，“哦，就是用那种当两个喝了几杯啤酒的、微醺的哥们私下里打扑克的时候会用的传统加注方式。”

杰森深深地看了他一眼，尽管他的心跳加速了，由于他知道迪克的提议是什么了。他当然知道，但是他不能拒绝——他不能确定自己想要说不。“接着说，”他假装没听懂。

“脱衣扑克，显而易见，”迪克咧嘴一笑，他的表情介于调皮和坦率之间。

上帝，杰森现在知道自己彻底完蛋了。

“你沉迷的是什么鬼传统？就我所知，脱衣扑克的主语通常不该是‘两个微醺的哥们’，除非是色情片里。”

“那不重要，你加入吗? ”迪克诱惑地，也可能是威胁地晃着手里的牌。

杰森迅速考虑了一下。他擅长打扑克，至少不比迪克差，所以尽管他可能会让自己有点难堪，但他应该也有机会让迪克脱光……诱惑实在太大。他脑海中浮现的画面的非常有煽动性，强到足够让他完全放弃常识了。

事实证明，这就是个天大的错误。

“好吧，”他说，伸出一只手去拿牌，“但是我来发牌，这上面我一点都不相信你。”

迪克露出了小猫一样无辜的微笑，仿佛他就是纯真在人间的化身。

“传统的德州扑克，每轮的输家脱掉一件衣物。”迪克用一种刻意的漫不经心的语气说。

杰森皱起了眉头，用了一点时间试图看穿这个陷阱——或者迪克想要钻的那个漏洞。“脱下来的衣服不能再穿回去，”他说。

迪克看起来比刚才低落了一点，撅起来嘴，但很快又振作了起来，耸了耸肩。“规则就是这些了，我们现在开始吧。”

大错特错。

迪克赢了第一轮，他慷慨地允许了杰森自己做选择：一只袜子。不算太糟，但事实是，杰森心烦意乱且无法集中精力。不仅仅是因为他脑子里想让迪克为他脱光衣服的念头，或者最后赤身裸体的那个人的可能是他自己这个事实，还因为他想不通为什么迪克会建议玩儿这个游戏。不管迪克声称自己是怎么想的，两个没有不可告人动机的兄弟是不会玩儿这个的，对吧？这是调情的范畴了，肯定是的。他确定这是一个奇怪的、被设计过的充满迪克风格的调情，但这肯定也是什么别的东西的开端……性？浪漫关系？分享一餐自制食物或者进行一次随意而亲密的谈话肯定比脱衣扑克要浪漫得多。但这是迪克，事实证明，他真的很喜欢玩游戏。

所以不管怎么说，困惑令杰森很难集中注意力，所以迪克又赢了第二轮。

现在，杰森光着脚了，他强迫自己集中注意力，全神贯注。当他放下了手中的同花顺时，迪克的脸色低落了一点。终于。

也正是这时，杰森才搞明白“规则就是这些了”背后的阴谋是什么，以及他被算计了的事实。

又一次。

迪克用他惯有的戏剧性的方式扯下了一只袜子……露出了……下面的另一只袜子。

迪克笑得几乎露出了牙床，难怪他之前看起来热得脸都红了。

杰森心中充满了茫然的恐惧，忍不住想知道迪克穿了多少双袜子。“这是作弊！”他忿忿不平还有点惊慌失措地怒吼。

“才不是。规则是：脱掉了的衣服就不能穿回去。没有规定在游戏开始的时候可以穿多少件。”

“你毫无竞技精神，”杰森咆哮着，他无法表达心中混杂了恐惧、尴尬和强烈钦佩的复杂混乱的情绪

“来猜猜看我穿了多少条短裤！”迪克骄傲地宣布，甚至高兴得眯起了眼。杰森把他的牌扔向这个混蛋的脑袋，看着他哈哈大笑地歪倒在沙发上。

这个笑声让杰森心里腾起了一种情绪，非常好的那种。他一直觉得迪克很有魅力，一直想要睡他，但仅此而已。迪克很性感，工作上也很出色——在杰森看来可能太出色了。迪克显然很受欢迎——至少周围的人都喜欢他; 因为他人很好，很风趣，或者其他什么。但是杰森从来没有相信过这部分。也不尽然，他接受了自己受到吸引的事实，就像是奇怪的暗恋，没有更多别的了。但是闲暇时间和迪克在一起，看着他笑成这个样子，杰森产生了一种他并没有准备好应对的感觉。他注视着，这时迪克咯咯地笑了起来，发出一种像是一只疯狂的鬣狗快要死在沼泽里一样的声音——他的笑声听起来蠢毙了。

而杰森觉得这很迷人

天啊，这很糟糕，非常非常糟糕，但他还是情不自禁地感到高兴。

显然，即使是就在眼前的屈辱也无法削弱他胸中洋溢着的快乐情绪，于是他转身去拿威士忌，而迪克穿着许多短裤和可能是无尽数量的袜子倚在沙发上，流着汗，笑到打嗝。

迪克想看他的裸体？好吧，杰森可不会在挑战面前退缩，老实说，迪克根本不知道他在和什么样的人打交道。

他给他们俩都倒了一杯，把威士忌留在了桌上。然后重新洗牌。该是他运用他赖以生存的虚张声势技巧的时候了。

好戏才刚开始。

在杰森不得不脱掉他的t恤的时候，迪克终于露出了他的一只脚。酒精让杰森的脑子有点晕乎乎的，他随时有可能输掉比赛，但他要输得有格调。他漫不经心地抓住t恤的下摆，从睫毛下方望着迪克的脸。迪克看上去很专注，但又好像他在努力掩饰他的专注。不过是两个哥们在玩脱衣扑克。信了他的鬼。

在这种情况下，杰森尽可能淡漠地把衬衫掀起来，拉过头顶。

他受过世界上最好的杀手的训练，他死而复生——他不该会需要担心在愚蠢的扑克游戏中脱衣服时自己的胳膊或头会被t恤卡住。该死。

谢天谢地，他设法像一个普通人一样，成功摆脱了自己的t恤并把它扔到一边，好像完全不受困扰。他尽量不让自己脸红。没有什么可隐瞒或担心的，他知道自己的身材一向很好。考虑到现在对面是迪克，即使是身上的伤疤也没什么值得羞愧的。他只是并不像迪克那样习惯于随意裸露自己的身体——在成长过程中，他已经看过迪克的裸体很多次了——对于他那青春期的容易产生性冲动的大脑来说，太多次了。这个无耻的家伙对于一丝不挂地进进出出蝙蝠洞的淋浴间十分坦然，而杰森紧张得大汗淋漓，却无可避免地大饱眼福。

杰森当时就不擅长应付这个，现在情况也没改善多少。因此他需要虚张声势。

他靠回了椅背稍微伸展了一下自己，在看着手牌的同时仍旧观察着迪克的脸。迪克的瞳孔微微放大的样子和他似乎是在用舌尖湿润自己嘴唇的方式使杰森突然意识到，即使是此情此景，他在这件事上终究还是有些影响力。

他控制住了自己想要上扬的嘴角，伸手去拿酒杯，并“不小心”洒了几滴威士忌在胸口上，然后心不在焉地擦掉了。

迪克输掉了这一轮。  
还有之后的回合。

当迪克能够把关注点重新放在牌局上的时候，他已经光着脚了（天知道他穿了多少双袜子）。显然，杰森第二次故意在腹肌上滴威士忌的行为让迪克对这个策略警觉了起来，他在摊牌前嘲弄地瞥了杰森一眼。

两对：一对K和一对3。完全击败了杰森的一对8。该死。

脱掉裤子远比脱掉t恤难，但他还是站了起来。他试着模仿了迪克的厚颜无耻与明目张胆。他没有把拉链拉到底，所以在能把裤子脱下来之前，他必须先让大腿从裤筒中挤出来。

他冒险瞥了迪克一眼，是的，这绝对关乎性，迪克脸上渴望的表情根本没有别的解释。

这并不是杰森通常会得到的表情，但他抵抗住了用威士忌来缓解突如其来的紧张的冲动，而只是呷了一口。努力忽视掉迪克脸上的表情，他坐下来，再次洗牌。

沉默在房间中持续了一会儿，迪克似乎想重新控制住自己的表情。“音乐！ ”他突然说，在长时间里只偶尔被杰森手中的牌用啪的一声打破的宁静氛围中，迪克的声音显得很吵，“我们缺的就是这个，一点音乐！ ”他站了起来，朝音响系统还有杰森的老式CD与黑胶唱片走了过去。

“来点巴西爵士乐？ ”杰森提议。

迪克皱起嘴唇，“歌曲还是乐器? ”

“乐器。”

“不，我讨厌这个。”

杰森翻了个白眼，“好吧，随你选点你不讨厌的，屌脸。”

他最终选择了一些轻柔的民谣，但仍然是巴西式的，这可能是为了弥补自己拒绝了杰森的爵士乐品味。

“你知道有什么好吃的巴西菜吗，杰伊？ ”

“我当然知道。但是我不会做给你的——至少接下来的五顿晚餐轮到你出手了。也许你应该考虑巴西菜。”

“Hmm，”迪克说，杰森怀疑他会在至少这五次烹饪约会中的三次耍赖。至少是烹饪部分。

见鬼，他们约会过吗？他们正在约会吗？杰森自从……好吧，从来都没有约会过。

他的头突然开始眩晕了。

必须集中注意力，他紧紧地用指尖抓住自己残存的尊严和短裤，然后用上了他能想到的唯一方式反击——他以尽量随意的方式用手擦过自己的胸部，就好像只是想抓抓痒。但是当手上的茧蹭到乳头的时候，他的脸肯定红了。细小的电流顺着脊椎炸开，他能感觉到热度顺着胸口向下蔓延。谢天谢地，唯一一个比杰森更被这个小动作分心的人是迪克——他输了这局和他的衬衫。

幸运之神又眷顾了杰森一论，虽然全凭运气，但他终于把迪克从他的裤子里弄出来了。

和杰森如出一辙，迪克也把脱掉牛仔裤的过程变成了一场表演，而且让这个表演尽可能的长。他一颗颗解开扣子，臀部以一种介于滑稽和性感之间的方式卡在裤子里。红晕爬上了他的面颊，紧张让气氛凝重了一些。由于从小就被训练去战斗，紧张总会使杰森的肾上腺素水平上升——通常情况下是件好事，但此刻的情况另说。对他而言，这是一种全新的体验，让他想要逃走或者打一架。他不得不强迫自己保持坐姿和外表的平静。这个感觉并不愉快。

但是来迪克表现得……彻头彻尾的迪克：轻松随意，思虑周全，且毫无愧意。

他弯下腰脱掉了剩下的裤子，直到能站直才拿着牛仔裤让自己露出来。

杰森绝对听到了自己大脑里有什么东西“砰”地断掉了。

迪克把裤子丢到一边，咧嘴笑了。杰森的视线不受控地向下——然后爆发出了堪称有损尊严的大笑，刚刚聚集起来的所有紧张都被惊叹击退了: 迪克穿着一条白色的紧身裤，外面套着一条看起来像超人主题的平角内裤。这是杰森一生中见过的最可笑、最不性感也是最荒诞的搭配。

在他笑得完全停不下来时，所有挥之不去的，纠缠着、敲打着他的不适感与焦虑情绪都消弭无踪了。迪克看上去无法形容的自豪——通常来说，这不是一个人在展现出如此惊悚的整体形象时该有的情绪。但迪克就是迪克。  
“如果你赢了，你有什么想要的，杰？ ”迪克问道，声音有点闷闷的，牌仍旧被遗忘在地板上，像花瓣一样散落着。

杰森错误地又看了他一眼，然后笑得差点把舌头吞下去。“随你想给我什么，迪基，”最后他终于能够喘着粗气回答，“你想给什么都行。”

迪克的微笑温暖而柔软，表情中带着一种令人惊讶的温柔，“那这和我赢有什么区别？”

“其实谁赢都一样，不是吗? 怪胎，”杰森努力控制着自己，擦掉了笑出来的眼泪。

迪克仍然没有显露出丝毫羞愧，跨坐在他的大腿上，冲他笑着。“吻我，我就直接认输，”他说。

他显然不需要问第二次。

“哦，天，”杰森嗤笑出声，“你到底穿了几条内裤！你竟然能忍受坐在这么多蠢布料上吃东西？ ”他已经脱了三条了，但目前看来还有更多。  
扯下倒数第二条后（他希望这是最后一条），露出了一条红黄绿相间的平角短裤，正中的位置还有一个大大的R。  
“喜欢吗？ ”迪克问道，又一次笑得前仰后合。

杰森从不记得自己如此失态过，他就像是一个正在打开搞笑礼物的小孩一样喷着鼻息，笑得几乎喘不过气。而迪克像是奄奄一息的鬣狗一样的愚蠢笑声只让情况变得更糟。杰森甚至不像刚才那样完全勃起，他笑得实在太厉害了。但这让他觉得解脱，就像一层层泥垢从身上被剥落，迪克的快乐如此有感染力。

“迪克，这太恐怖了，”他勉强说，“唯一比这个更糟的只有蝙蝠标志。”

“哦，其实我也考虑过蝙蝠标，”迪克承认道，脸涨得通红，仍旧咧嘴笑着，他自己的阴茎丝毫没有受影响，仍旧让那条罗宾主题短裤撑起了一个令人赞叹的帐篷。简直令人震惊。

“但我觉得那可能有点过了。”

“现在这个不过分? ”

迪克拉扯着他的头发以便于亲吻他，杰森可以感受到紧贴着自己嘴角的那个微笑。

“杰伊？ ”迪克离开了这个吻，几乎是深情地凝视着他，眼中满溢欲望和爱意。“杰伊？”

“嗯哼？ ”杰森说，他仍然有点眩晕。

“给我做巴西菜吧？”

“哦，伎俩不错，但是我拒绝。你就是个满脑子坏水的混蛋，”杰森拍在了迪克的腰窝上，清脆的声响留下了一片红痕。“下次该你做饭了。”

迪克贴近他的身体扭动着，显得很渴求。“求你，杰伊? ”

“不。”

“如果你答应了，我就给你口交。”

杰森后撤了一点，低头看着他，露出了一个得意的笑，“迪克，我不想显得自大，但我觉得我无论如何都能得到这个。”

迪克撅着嘴笑了起来，“没错，你可能是对的。”然后他的嘴唇勾起了一个同样洋洋自得的弧度，“但是面对现实吧，无论如何你都会给我做巴西菜的，不是吗? ”

“尽管做你的梦，蠢货，”杰森反驳道。但是迪克可能是对的，那个混蛋，杰森肯定被自己脸上的什么表情出卖了。

迪克咯咯地笑出声的时候杰森又凑近吻了他。

**Author's Note:**

> *关于埃塞俄比亚菜的中文信息比较少，好像没有很官方的翻译，姑且用音译了。Wat是炖菜的意思。  
> Jaybird你环游世界到底是为了任务还是吃东西和学做菜啊！  
> 埃塞俄比亚菜很注重香料的搭配，作者说她非常喜欢。感觉应该是味道丰富有层次的类型，我没有尝试过，不过已经默默搜起了附近的餐厅hh。  
> 多罗瓦特(Doro Wat)：一种辣味的埃塞俄比亚风味炖鸡肉，最出名的非洲菜肴之一。  
> 提基尔戈曼(Tikil Gomen)：埃塞俄比亚风味炖杂蔬，通常会加卷心菜、土豆、胡萝卜还有洋葱，咖喱风味的。  
> 施若瓦特(Shiro Wat)：一种素食文火炖菜，主要食材是鹰嘴豆分或者蚕豆饭。通常和kitcha（一种无糖煎饼）一起吃。  
> 印杰拉面包（injera bread）：一种有独特的海棉质感的发酵后面饼。通常采用苔麸（Teff）制作，埃塞俄比亚的国菜之一。
> 
> （一点德州扑克的小知识点，其实很难写得简略，具体规则如果有兴趣的话可以查一下）  
> 基本流程：开局时先给每个玩家发两张只有自己知道的底牌（手牌），这时第一次决定要不要加注，如果一人加注，另一方只能选择跟注或者继续加注（每发一轮牌都重复这个步骤，剩余人数大于等于2人进入下一步，只剩一个人的话这个人是赢家，赢家拿走池中全部筹码）。桌面上会分三次陆续发出3张、1张、1张（共5张）公共牌，这时如果还有两名或以上玩家则摊牌，在自己的手牌和公共牌中挑出最大的5张组合，大的获胜（大小顺序是皇家同花顺>同花顺>四条>葫芦>同花>顺子>三条>两对>一对>高牌 high card）
> 
> 线下德扑会涉及很多表演、算牌还有虚张声势（bluff），感觉非常非常适合蝙蝠家玩，好想看小鸟们和老爷坐在一起打牌。


End file.
